You're the Ice in My Veins
by AmorLorna
Summary: A series of one-shots showing different points of Elsa and Jack's growing friendship. And possibly more? It doesn't follow any particular order, they may or may not relate, each one is a story of it's own. Rated M because I'm paranoid, and I want to be safe!


**So, I was writing something for Stanner, but then I got sidetracked. By a cross-over fandom, naturally. This will be one-shots of the growing friendship between Elsa and Jack Frost. Possibly more? There will be fluff, there will love, there will be angst, there will be friendship, and hurt and comfort, and everything in between! Prepare yee self!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like the owner of Frozen or RoG? Nope. Because I probably wouldn't be on here.**

* * *

Elsa betrayed her father. Just once, for just one time she needed to feel the air on her skin. To breath freely, and just… be.

She stepped out of the doors, glancing surreptitiously about her. Her hand maid was behind her, the only one who knew of this.

Elsa's lips threatened a grin and she bit her lip.

She walked forward, and reached the edge of the grass in the vast garden. She took her shoes off, and held one foot out mid-air, gradually closing in on the grass before freezing.

And then she let her foot fall, and she sighed. That felt amazing.

Then Anna came barrelling out, and Elsa tried to hush her but she couldn't control her excited sister. They hadn't seen each other in years, and then there they were, together and breaking the rules.

Anna jumped on Elsa, and they gripped each other for a long while, before pulling away.

Anna's expression became sheepish, Elsa eyed her for a moment.

And then they laughed, they couldn't help but laugh, they were more than elated in that moment.

"Take your shoes off," Elsa instructed her sister.

Anna frowned for a moment before seeing Elsa with her toes in the grass and she brightened when she realised. She hastily took her shoes off and jumped onto the grass.

"Oh my God!" she squealed, and clapped her hands, Elsa chuckled.

"Please, girls, try not to be too conspicuous! If your father knew…" the hand maid trailed off there, leaving the threat of punishment for all involved hanging in the air.

"Don't worry, Airin, mother and father are busy! Of course we'll _try_ to be as quiet as possible though, if only to make your job easier," Elsa said, trying to calm her hand maid.

Airin narrowed her eyes but couldn't help a smile creep onto her face, no matter how much she wanted to be the grown up and sour puss of this event, she couldn't help but feel that they deserved this.

She only watched on as the teenagers ran off into the trees, giggling as they went.

…

The next few months consisted of the sisters escaping the confines of the castle and exploring the grounds together. But there was one time Elsa needed to come alone.

Of course, you would think after years of solitude from her sister, she would hate the idea of being alone anymore, but well, there were some things she had to do with just herself, away from prying eyes.

She ventured out into the wooded area behind the castle, putting as much space between her and the castle as possible, without getting lost.

When she reached a clearing with a small lake, she stopped.

She took it all in, the sights, the smells, everything she could hear. She savoured every moment of the open air.

And then something touched her, it was the smallest sensation but it was there.

She opened her eyes, and it had started snowing. She grinned to herself; it was as if the universe knew of her intentions.

She reached a hand out and caught a flake.

Then she opened it and magic flew out from it. This was what she needed to do, she needed to let go, if only for a moment.

She moved her hands together, and opened her arms, then more snow fell. She walked forward, and narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips in thought. Maybe this would work.

She touched one foot, ever so gently, onto the surface of the water… And it froze.

She looked down, and then she grinned as she walked across the lake, freezing the path in her wake. She watched in awe as the magic spread, covering the lake in a layer of ice. Thick enough for human weight.

It wasn't long before her magic had also coated every surface in a thick layer of snow; the grass, the stone pathway, the trees, and the little bridge crossing the lake.

She continued to experiment, creating ice sculptures, and even just watched the magic play around her fingers, her hands, without creating anything, she skated around on her ice, twisting and turning, and giggling to herself.

It wasn't long though, before a sad loneliness began to creep in, a heavy feeling weighed on her heart, and she could only think that she should be experiencing this with someone. Aweing them, making them smile with her magic, but the one person she wanted most to enjoy this with, she couldn't. Escaping onto the grounds together was one thing, but for Elsa to reintroduce her sister to her magic would… Well she didn't know, but she also didn't want to find out what wrath that could create in her father at being disobeyed to such extent.

Yes, her magic could be fun, but it was dangerous. She sat in the middle of her winter wonderland, on her frozen lake, and stared down at her hands. She sighed, yes, her sister experienced the dangers first hand.

She looked around at the world she created, and suddenly flashes of what she had done to her sister were playing through her mind.

She had gained so much control, she became practically emotionless to get a grip on her powers. But she still couldn't get rid of the nightmares that left her waking up to an ice fortress within her room. Nightmares of what else her magic could have done to Anna.

This outburst, this was beyond bad, had she lost her control?

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, She was becoming way too impulsive lately, Anna was definitely rubbing off on her.

She had to get a grip.

She opened her eyes, and she froze.

There was a boy, well he looked a little older than her, but still… there was someone else there. Dressed rather strangely she for winter she noticed; a hooded jumper and trousers that didn't even reach bare feet were all he wore, and he had a tall staff in one hand... Had he seen what she done? Without her influence, there would not have been nearly enough snowfall to create the wonderland around her in the short time she had been there.

She blinked and upon concentration, she saw that he had silver hair… _silver_ hair?

She stood, and the movement caught his attention.

"This is an amazing place you've created," he said, his voice appraising.

She blinked again, unsure of how to respond to that. He didn't seem scared, so far…

She cleared her throat, "Um, excuse me, but who are you? And what are doing here? I do not recognise you from my father's staff,"

He took a few steps forward until he stood on the edge of the ground before the lake, a few feet from Elsa, and he smiled playfully, "I'm Jack," he answered simply, his blue eyes glistened.

She frowned in confusion, she definitely did not recognise him.

"And before you question me further, I do not live within your kingdom here, but I'm not a danger, promise," he said, finishing with a wink.

Elsa blinked again and then scoffed in surprise, "I'm supposed to believe that?" she asked, shocked at his confidence.

He smiled again, "Of course," he said, and then he held out a hand.

Elsa just looked at him, her expression bemused before her unasked question was answered as a snowball appeared in his hand.

Her eyes widened, "You- you have magic too?" she asked in surprise, and her stomach fluttered with excitement. Could there really be someone else like her out there?

He outright grinned this time, flashing his pearly white teeth, and he wiggled his fingers, which then closed around the snowball.

"You could say that," he said, and Elsa felt overwhelming emotion fill her at the possiblity.

With the influx of emotion, however, came the moment she lost control of her magic, and the ice beneath her feet began to crack.

She gasped as she lost her balance, she caught it quickly, but she didn't know how deep this lake was.

"Keep calm, and you'll be fine, regain control," Jack instructed her calmly.

Her forehead scrunched up as she took in what he said; sure she had been "controlling" her magic for all those years, but she never really knew _how_ , there was no method, just don't "feel".

But how could she just shut off her emotions at a moment's notice?

So her arms remained spread out and her expression became one of concentration, as she tried to regain control of her emotions.

But her heart continued to beat erratically in her chest, she was not only excited at the revelation of someone with powers like her, but she was rapidly becoming nervous.

She hated water, it created a feeling of being consumed, trapped, and bordering on claustrophobic, that she didn't enjoy one bit.

The lake's crack deepened, and they became more wide spread. She took a breath, and shifted her weight ever so slightly-

The ice disintegrated beneath her feet, and she began to fall but before she could process the moment, strong arms caught her, and her scream became stuck in her throat.

His ice blue orbs stared into hers, but before the moment became awkward Jack let go of her, and they stepped away from each other. It was then Elsa realised they were actually on stable ground, and she looked about herself. She had been so caught up in the moment she hadn't realised they moved. That was embarrassing.

She cleared her throat, and then regarded him for a moment, her expression uncertain with one eyebrow raised, "How did you get to me so fast?" she inquired.

He shrugged, "I flew," he said casually, like it wasn't a big deal. It was.

Both eyebrows raised at that, and her expression became one of shock and wonder, "You _flew_?" she asked, she wasn't expecting that!

He grinned, "Yes I did,"

Then she blinked and frowned to herself in disbelief, "You can fly?" she had to ask again.

He laughed, and then he floated up into the air, and her eyes widen to saucers.

"I can fly, honest,"

And she laughed, "Oh my God, you can fly! That's… Well that's pretty amazing,"

His eyes flashed playfully, "Wanna know what else is pretty amazing?" he asked.

She crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow again, "What can be more amazing than that? You can't possibly top flying?"

He swooped down so he was in front of her, "Nope," he said, grinning, and Elsa narrowed her eyes, "Having the knowledge I can fly, yeah that's pretty amazing, but... What if you experience it for yourself?" he suggested.

She pursed her lips to hide a smile, her arms still crossed and her signature brow popped up again, "I don't just fly around with anyone, you know," she said, amusement laced her tone.

"Oh really? Any other offers?" he asked, humouring her, one hand gripped his staff and the other rested on his hip.

She rolled her eyes, and then shrugged one shoulder, "Maybe... but still, I don't know you, do I? How do I know you're not planning on kidnapping me?"

He shrugged this time, "You don't, how about you take a leap of faith?" he suggested, his smile still on his face, and blue eyes twinkling again.

A leap of faith? Elsa thought over that for a moment. Could she trust this person? This person she only just met? He did save her from the water, it's not like she could swim either, so who knew how deep it was? He probably saved her life. And yet, he didn't know her.

Or did he? This easy banter back and forth between her and this guy, it felt so normal, so natural, like they had had many conversations before this day.

A leap of faith?

She took it.

And he was right.

Flying was pretty amazing.

* * *

 **Eeep! What d'yah think? More? Because I have plenty more! ;)**


End file.
